


Hold on to what you believed in the light

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood there until they couldn’t see the car anymore and then Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck, “She’s going to think we don’t trust her if they get back and we haven’t moved you know.” Dean just sighs and turns around so he can hug Cas properly and tuck his face into his husband’s neck, “When did she get so old? I feel like yesterday she was obsessed with Barbie’s and now she’s taking Baby and driving away…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to what you believed in the light

“Dad, I’m  _fine._  I got this. I won’t let anything happen to the Impala, okay?”

Today is their daughter’s seventeenth birthday and this is the first time they’re letting her drive without Dean in the passenger’s seat and with her little brother in the car. He wanted Joanna to take Cas’ car, a much smaller, easy to drive Prius (yeah yeah, Dean’s still a bit in shock he agreed to let Cas drive it too, shut up) but she’d always loved the Impala just as much as her dad did. “I know you got this,” he tells her truthfully. “It’s the other drivers that I’m worried about. You know how bad they are.” Cas walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his husband so he could rest his chin on the taller man’s shoulder, “She’ll be fine, Dean. You taught her well. They’re just going to get ice cream up the street.” 

Joanna gives her father a grateful look and backs the Impala out of the driveway with Adam in the front passenger seat before Dean can protest further. Dean rests back into Cas’ arms but he’s still nervous so he calls out reminders as he thinks of them, anything to keep her in the driveway for a few more seconds, “Turn signals! Don’t forget to watch what gear you’ve got her in! Salt’s in the trunk!” She just rolls her eyes and waves at them before driving down their street and out of Dean’s immediate line of vision.

They stood there until they couldn’t see the car anymore and then Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck, “She’s going to think we don’t trust her if they get back and we haven’t moved you know.” Dean just sighs and turns around so he can hug Cas properly and tuck his face into his husband’s neck, “When did she get so old? I feel like yesterday she was obsessed with Barbie’s and now she’s taking Baby and driving away…” Cas just hums and presses a kiss to Dean’s temple, “Probably about the same time we did. You are a little gray, you know.” His arms are wrapped around his hunter protectively (some things, as Sam says, never change), “She’s not leaving today Dean. Graduation isn’t for another four months and then we’ve got the whole summer with her.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled begrudgingly and kissed the spot on Cas’ neck where his face had been before looking up at him, smiling a little. “She’s our baby girl Cas, I’m just worried about her.” The former angel huffed a laugh and shook his head fondly, “She’s not a baby any more, yakiri.” Dean rolled his eyes at the pet name but smiled all the same, “Shut up. You know what I mean, you’re just being difficult to distract me from worrying.”

“Perhaps but I think it is working rather well,” Cas grinned. Dean laughed and caught his angel in a kiss; slow and loving and passionate in the way that they know they’ve got the rest of their lives to do nothing but this. They kissed for a while like that, in their front yard at six o’clock on a Sunday night in September without their shoes on and everything was perfect. 

Ten minutes later the loud and familiar sound of the Impala came rumbling down their street and neither bothered to stop kissing until they heard the groans coming from the driveway, “Guys that’s so gross. People can  _ **see you**_.” Dean grinned and pinched Cas’ ass, making him yelp and the kids blush furiously before running inside. Joanna yelled behind her as she shut the front door, “This is why I’m going to need therapy!” 

They finally moved back just enough so they weren’t kissing anymore and started laughing. Dean rested his forehead on Cas’ shoulder while he laughed and Cas pulled him even closer to his chest, “She’s going to use this against us for  _weeks.”_  Dean laughed even more and nodded, “‘S okay cause it was worth it.”

Eventually they calmed down enough to walk inside to see Adam laying against his sister on the sofa with the TV on. Their dog was sitting on Joanna’s other side and the cat that Cas had insisted on getting ( _fucking demon furball_ ) was asleep in Dean’s recliner. Both men couldn’t help the grins on their faces when they saw the scene in front of them because this is what they’d fought for, all those years ago. This is what they fell for and died for and worked so hard to protect. Joanna saw them out of the corner of her eye, “Are you guys going to sit and watch with us or are you just going to continue to be gross?”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and they sat in his recliner, tangled up together, while the four of them watched a movie. The kids were growing up and Baby was getting old; Dean had arthritis in… everywhere and Cas wore his glasses all the time instead of just when he was reading but as far as they were concerned, everything was perfect.

/fin

> Endnote: Yakiri means ‘my dear one’ in hebrew. 
> 
>  


End file.
